<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so what if it’s us (and only us) by Forestgreengirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561854">so what if it’s us (and only us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl'>Forestgreengirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody Gets A Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace didn’t come easy to Cody, between the everlasting war and the loss of his brothers that climbs higher everyday; but right now, curled up with the man he loves? He’d say it’s pretty kriffing close.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>(Cody and Obi-Wan have a few days of leave, they spent it discussing the future and watching shitty holodrama’s)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so what if it’s us (and only us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/gifts">ThirteenthMouse6572</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for bean!! happy birthday vod, I l*ve you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The 212th doesn’t get much leave during this war, between Cody’s General being one of the highest ranking generals, and Cody himself being one of the highest ranking clones and one of the troopers personally trained by the original; they don't exactly have room to spare them. The war doesn't stop, his brothers don't stop dying, people he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't stop dying simply because Cody is </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired; </span>
  </em>
  <span>the galaxy does not stop because you want it to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody knows this, his brothers know this, had it trained in them since they were children. Cody asked Jango, not long after one of his batchmates was taken in the middle of the night, whether the hurt inside him ever eases, he can still remember the way Jango swallowed, seeming especially pained as he bent down and quietly told Kote </span>
  <em>
    <span>(he wasn't even Cody yet)</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kote it isn't going to go away, it's going to hurt and hurt and you're going to wish you were dead, but eventually you will learn to shoulder it, to breath through the pain.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the Jedi council had decided that after the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitstorm </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was their last few missions (seriously! it’s like his Jedi was a magnet for trouble!); they deserved a few days of leave, on Coruscant of course, but it’s better than nothing. Most of Cody’s brothers had decided to go down to the bars, or just relax on the ships; some of them really didn’t like the change. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody on the other hand, had seen it fit to just stay by Obi-Wan, he always got rather tense whenever he was away from the General for too long, it had become even more apparent since the two had confessed their feelings on Dathomir whilst being held prisoner; it was a very terrifying moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since that day the two of them had spent their shore leave together, sometimes not even doing much except sitting next to each other and breathing in the fact that they’re alive, and they’ve survived the war so far. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently they had decided to stay in for their final day of leave, it had always been the most stressful as they prepared to go back into the folds. Cody however had managed to convince Obi-Wan to calm down for a bit, to just lay down and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>try and fix whatever schemes Skywalker and Tano had gotten themselves into while they’d been away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was barely paying attention to the holodrama’s playing in the background, some old thing that Obi-Wan found buried somewhere beneath some old books and pictures; Cody’s pretty sure he nearly choked to death purely just from the amount of dust that was brushed off of it. Seriously, for how neurotic the Jedi seem, they sure-as-kriff don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>dust </span>
  </em>
  <span>their rooms. Cody was barely focusing on that, his mind occupied by his ginger-haired Jedi currently curled up next to him, legs entwined with Cody’s own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that they seriously couldn't have just climbed out the window instead?” Comes Obi-Wan's tired but still grumpy voice from where his head is resting on Cody’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is what we get for watching a romantic melodrama, they aren't supposed to be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no way none of them saw that, the window was </span>
  <em>
    <span>open</span>
  </em>
  <span>! And seriously, locking them into a room together? It's not even creative!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like something we should do to Vos and Fox.” Cody responds, amusement leaking into his tone, he took great delight in teasing Fox for his crush on General Vos, an absolut wild card. If only Fox wasn't so repressed, they would be cute together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it that all of our friends are idiots.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know, I feel like we should give Tano a bit more credit, she's doing pretty good.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan chuckles softly, it's been months of them being together and the sound still managed to bring a flush to Cody’s cheeks. Honestly how does a Jedi General, who's led hundreds of battles, still manage to sound so damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was getting bad for Cody’s health. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahsoka is a delight, but she’s way too much like Anakin to be healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like master like padawan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you implying something there, Cody?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not at all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cyar’ika, </span>
  </em>
  <span>just that Skywalker definitely picked up some of those habits from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve only ever been a delight.” Obi-Wan huffs out, trying to sound grumpy; its ruined by the way his face is half buried in Cody’s chest, and the small pleased sighs that he let out every so often, probably due to how Cody is currently running his fingers through the mess that was Obi-Wan's hair</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you are.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes Cody’s heart was so full it could burst, its a strange contrast to the coldness of kamino, he had his brothers and he loved them, but something inside him had always felt like it was missing something; something he didn't think he would ever find; until Obi-Wan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody was not ashamed to admit that he felt a warmth around Obi-Wan that he had never felt around anyone else, something chaotic inside him settled when he stood next to his stupidly reckless Jedi. He also wasn't ashamed to admit that one of the times he's most happy is peaceful moments with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cyare</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just a peaceful time away from the horror of the war. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>War was one of the banned topics in the bedroom, he'd had enough incidents of one of them triggering the other into a whirlwind of emotions, they started avoiding it after Obi-Wan put his head through a wall in a moment of panicked defense. Cody was always nervous about the end of the war, don't get him wrong, he really wanted it to be ove; but he didn't know what the end meant for him and his brothers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” He hums questionably, Cody has the sneaking suspicion that Obi-Wan was at least half-asleep right now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God Cody loved him when he was like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's going to happen to us after the war?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you want to happen?” Obi-Wan had a habit of deflecting questions when he didn't want to answer something, it drove most of the 212th crazy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will we..stay together? Or are we going to split away afterwards; pretend this never happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something in Cody’s voice must have given away how he was really feeling, because Obi-Wan twisted suddenly, flipping himself over to lay on his stomach, staring Cody into the eyes. Cody felt his face fluff, Obi-Wan had the unrivaled ability to make Cody flustered with a single look; it got Cody subjected to </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of teasing from the battalions and from his own batchmates. <br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't know about you, Cody, but I personally don't particularly want this to end at all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ve grown quite fond of you somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Cody laughs, Obi-Wan showing one of his toothier smiles, Cody was once again blown away by his love for this man, somehow he of all people had managed to be on the receiving end of love by this </span>
  <em>
    <span>undeniably cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody presses a chaste kiss to Obi-Wan's lips, hoping that the simple gesture will show Obi-Wan how much he loves him, amounts greater than what Cody can verbally communicate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan turns back over onto his back after a moment. Cody loops an arm over his chest, pulling Obi-Wan close to his chest, close enough to press a soft kiss to the ginger locks; feeling Obi-Wan's heart start beating underneath where his hand is resting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Cody, in spite of the Order’s rules, and in spite of everything; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I chose you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That isn't going to change because the war ends.” Obi-Wan breathes out, eyes closed and breathing easy. Cody wasn't force-sensitive but even he could feel the contentment buzzing around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cody exhales softly, the war will resume tomorrow, and he will go back to fighting, to watching his brothers fall around him; but for now he is here, with the man he loves, in a moment of peace. For a moment Cody truly felt happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment they were laid together, safety and love echoing around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! I don’t usually write fluff so this was Very strange for me, but I wanted to write something for Bean so!! </p>
<p>Come chat on tumblr (@forestgreengirl) !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>